A Lie, A Betrayal, and Heartbreak
by FurubaProject6
Summary: He thought they would be together forever, he thought they would never betray one another, he thought they were in love.. However, everything was too good to be true... The one person he ever loved had shatter his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**; Rekindling The Light Of The Past-The first insert of a group fanfic'

Disclaimer; Unfortunatly, I do not own Fruits Basket, and if I did...there'd be a lot more yaoi in it

Author; Tenshi...aka...TenshiSakuraTakai

This is a group fanfic. By group fanfic I mean a series of writers who got together to write fanfics. Each of us will write one chapter, then the next person rights the next one, and so on from that. For more details, check our profile!

* * *

**_Yuki's POV_**

* * *

Y'know how it feels to feel alone? To feel scared? Angry? Rejected? Lost and Betrayed? To feel that you're completely and utterly hated, in a world full of fakes and liars? To bed fed lies by people you completely and utterly trusted to be there for you? Who told you they loved you, and would always be there…only to find out they fed you lies and used you? Then maybe you can relate to me somehow…and, if not…well then; here is my Story…

* * *

I don't know how it happened, really…to tell you the truth. I don't even know why, though I guess one can say that it was a major twist of destiny. (Not that I believe that one has a set destiny since the day they were born) But, I guess there is nothing I can do a bout it now. Destiny's wheel has turned, and I cannot go back now. No matter how much all of me wish to do just that… 

I'd fallen in love with the one person I'd hated. The one who caused the next few months of my life to be a living hell. And that one person was Kyo Souma. The cat of the Zodiac. He's the one that should be rejected. The one to feel lost and hated, betrayed. Not me, I didn't do anything wrong. It was him…it was all him!

But…

I really loved him. I really though that somehow we'd be together, like he said we would. Whether it was when we were making love to one another, or holding hands and walking through our own hidden trail, or even just when we were laying down. Side by side…hands grasping at the others. At that time, I didn't think anything could change between us. It was like heaven to be with him. I didn't believe in the bad things, because of him. I never thought there would be a down time, ever again. Because Kyo had held me during those times. And just with the slightest touch…he made me smile like never before.

But I was deceived by the devil, if yo wish to call it that. A thing I though I had beat, only to have him come back and slap me right in the face, tearing what love in my heart I had left and swallowing it, right then and there. Leaving a black abyss right in its place…

And it all started on a rainy April day…

* * *

"Dammit! I hate the rain!" Kyo growled as he stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I was trying to eat the delicious breakfast Miss. Honda had made us before she had left with Hana and Uo on an all-day trip to the mall. 

I sigh, "What's new?" I inquire curiously, raising my head to look in his direction. Which I wish I had never done… "…You hate everything and anything." It was a true statement, but my words were slightly slurred as Kyo turned to face me. Standing before me, was what looked to me…like some kind of god. Call me an idiot…I suppose it's true. But he was.

He'd obviously just gotten out of the shower, because his hair was dripping still, and matted down against his tanned forehead and the outline of his masculine structure. And he worse simple brownish-tan cargo pants, with a damp towel across his shoulders. His deep red-orange eyes were filled with anger and rage. "…Shut up, you damn rat!"

I laugh softly, and go back to spooning some of the breakfast into my mouth. My mind going back previously to my thoughts moments before. Kyo actually…looked stunning like that. With the soft drops of shower residue running down his chest and face, it made him look vulnerable. I growl at myself. Was I actually thinking that? And a bout my cousin no less!

I can hear him as he pads across the wooden floor, approaching me from behind. I sigh, closing my eyes and wait silently for him to yell some nonsense at me for laughing. But…it never came.

Of course, I grew curious. I start to urn around slightly, to find strong arms gripping harshly to my shoulders and shoving me to the ground. "What the hell was-" I didn't finish, because a second later, the air coming from my lungs stopped all out, and I found myself straining to breath. Opening my eyes, which I must've closed without even thinking, I found a sight I never thought I'd ever see…

Kyo was straddling my hips, with his hands pushing down against my chest, in a successful effort to stop me from being able to move or speak. "You bastard…!" he said, too close to my ear for comfort. His face was now over mine; the wet orange bangs dangled centimeters from my forehead, releasing wet droplets that landed on my forehead.

A disgusted growl upon him. This only caused me to blush softly. Thankful for the fact that my face was already heavy red from suffocation.

He pushed his palms harder against my chest, and I suddenly remember what the rain does to him. The slightest thing was capable of pissing him off, and to unreasonable heights, at that. I tried to push him off, only to grow even weaker. "K…yo!" I rasp out, flailing around beneath him pathetically. Kyo seemed to realize that I couldn't breath, and knowing my bronchiole tubes were still as weak as ever he instantly got off.

A flash of guilt crossed over his once snarling features. He hid it with an emotionless stoned face, but I had seen it before he had a chance to hide it. Sitting up slowly, panting, I looked to him. "…What was that for?" I ask, in between breaths, my right hand clasped over my chest, the beads of sweat slowly disappearing… He didn't speak, glancing away from me silently. "Imaorry" he murmured something under his breath, clearly inaudible to human ears. I blinked, cocking my head to the side, as I finally regained steady breathing, though now a bit dizzy.

"I'm sorry," he said again, looking back to me.

I sat up slowly, releasing the grip on my shirt, and turned to face him slowly. Did Kyo just apologize to me? My breath hitched once more as I starred at him. The starring must've embarrassed him, cause he immediately looked away, pretending that something else caught his eyes.

Kyo looked…sincere. A fake scowl on his face as he starred at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. It made him look calm, and actually caring. I couldn't help but smile softly towards him. "Kyo…It's alright…I understand" I mumble, not having any clue why I should suddenly care, but oh well. It didn't really matter, anyway, right?

He looked back at me with a surprised look. "…You do?" he asked, crawling up to me with a confussed gaze, before falling into seat infront of me. "…but…Would you understand if I did this?" he asked leaning forwards and capturing me into a surprised kiss…

And this…this was only the beginning…

* * *

Tenshi; And this is the first chapter! I was so excited to write the First Installment! -dances!- Well, I hope you all like! 


	2. Chapter 2

**:A Lie, A Betrayl, and Heartbreak:**

**:Chapter II:**

**By Mimi (animedreamer240)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters.

Extra note: As a reminder, each chapter in this fanfic will be written by six members of our group, and we will take turns accordingly.

* * *

Yuki's POV

_They always say there is one golden moment in everyone's lives. By golden moment, I mean, each person reaches their highest possible peak of excitement once. It's the most treasured moment. If one tries to keep that golden moment with them a second time or more, it wouldn't be the same..it would fade if it kept being reused.. If only I realized my golden moment was approaching sooner.. With Kyo.._

No, the second wave of the unexpected was bound to cause my stomach to churn. Just before his pursed lips even had a chance to press against mine, light nausea collapsed over me quickly, fainting my mind. My heart suddenly challenged itself to race faster, and my face perspired with cold sweat once more. Failing to pause in thought, I involuntarily slapped my hands against his face in a shoving gesture. I regretted it in the last possible moment to seize myself.

I watched him back towards the wall, his startled gaze fixed intensely upon my quivering figure. And for some reason, the pit of my emotion averted to anger.

"Stop fooling around, stupid cat! You don't even know what you're doing."

And with that, I rotated my body away, unable to bare the hurt expression on his face. But his image was fresh and clear in my mind, like my horrid memories with Akito still are. And realizing I was so bothered by it twisted my hatred more. I looked back at him.

"Heh, guess you don't understand afterall. I shouldn't have expected you to. What the hell was I thinking? Forget it. It never happened. It just never happened." Kyo spoke in a solemn, quiet voice. His head lowered, preferably to hide the disappointment his eyes emitted.

"But it did happen." I blurted too quickly. He didn't say anything else. He just left the room silently, and I was to assume he was heading to his room to sulk there or something. Am I suppose to feel sorry for him now? Well, apparently, I do. I ruined something seemingly too good to be true.

As my throat began to dry, or rather it did a while ago, I paced to the kitchen for a refreshment. A glass of ice water perhaps. To my annoyance, the ice cubes in the ice cube maker blocked the entire exit passage due to too many traveling down at once. With the failed attempt for the desired drink, I sought for one of the juices in the fridge. My hands rummaged through and about until they landed on an expired carton of orange juice. This old thing was certainly no good.

Mind becoming clouded, I eventually decided to sit down and allow myself to crumble over everything that had just happened. My encounter with Kyo occurred so hastily that I could call it a dream if I wanted to. And the ironic part of it is, it _used _to bea dream, a part of many dreams. I would find myself waking in the middle of the night after unconsciously romanticizing about _him_. Maybe that's why I take the time to notice his features in a glorifying way.

Though, I only had a total of four dreams about him, starting since last week. They would bother me the first ten minutes of my day, then shrug off when I manage to neglect them. But now, after Kyo has acted upon a will I dreamed of him to fulfill, it wasn't going to be easy to erase the incident from my mind. Not even for the elapse of one hour. This was going to be an issue..

It's strange..how these dreams roused uncertain feelings within me, concerning the stupid cat.. Had I liked him before? I guess I will have to relive a few moments.

* * *

Dinner time sneaked its way into the next hour as I was called from my room by Miss Honda. I retreated to my private study shortly after I spent a good deal pondering over new questions, searching for answers I could only receive from Kyo and Kyo alone. I hesitated when I paced through the doorway and descended down the stairs, but I successfully looked normal. I hoped. 

"Ah, there you are! You know, I must give a compliment on how quiet you and Kyo have kept things around here lately! It serves a lot of us the justice we've been waiting for!"

My eyes floated directly to Shigure as he talked a bunch of nonsense I could care less for. And of course, Miss Honda was going to build on to his statement. She smiled her usual glowing, warmhearted smile, but I was less intrigued by it.

"Oh, yes! You two have been kind of quiet...is everything okay? Um, not to mean that I sense something is wrong, but I can't say that it's normal! Oh no, that came out the wrong way.." Tohru fumbled with her words, displaying her nervous side.

Just when I opened my mouth to reply, Kyo arrived, dragging himself inside the room, choosing the spot farthest from me to sit down for our meal. His simple presense stole my capability to think sraight. My eyes glued to him.

"_What?"_ He snapped at me, sensing that my eyes were watching him without even looking up to see that they where.

"Nothing." I mumbled, hastily abandoning the brief conversation. "Miss Honda, the food looks delicious. What is it?" Well, I knew what it was, but I just needed someone else to say something, perhaps to preclude an awkward silence.

"Yuki, you don't know what this _is_?" Shigure had to say, increasing my tension level. "Oh my, how DARE you forget the last time our lovely flower made _teriyaki_ for us! I bet you remember, Kyo, don't you? You burnt your tongue on it and alarmed the whole neighborhood. I thought we'd have to get an ambulance that time." he mumbled in figurative language.

"_Noooo." _the cat said moodily, draining the content atmosphere around us. "I'm not hungry anyway. The rain drains my energy to do anything, remember?"

Shigure laughed at him. One of those laughs from a man who was purely enjoying himself and about to make a counterpoint. "I never knew you could be too lazy to pick up a pair of chopsticks and enter food into your mouth and praise the lady of the house with kind words! Well, except for the apart about praising. Although, I say you choose not to, not because you're too lazy."

Serving as the peacemaker, Tohru locked her hands together in a worried, pleading sort of way. "I-I would like to know if the food tastes good! I mean, not that I would make it bad or anything on purpose!"

The dog nudged Kyo in the face with his elbow. "Well, what are you waiting for? You're suppose to give at least one compliment per week. Is that so challenging now?"

"Damnit, leave me ALONE! I'm sick of all this compliment crap! If I wanna give one, i'll give one! Stop worryin' about it!" Kyo exploded at the table, startling even me. And I have watched silently for roughly two minutes. As if any of my input would matter.

Kyo stood from the table, avoiding mannerism of any sort, and eyed me frustratingly before making his departure. At that moment, the commotion coming from Shigure and Miss Honda died away from my ears. I too, wanted to leave, but I wasn't going to. What would I do if I did? Check on Kyo? Is that what I want to do? Of course it is. I just want to stall more time to convince myself it isn't worth it, but the attempt will most likely fail..

Placing the chop sticks carefully between my fingers, I began to eat, and settled my mind while I did so.

* * *

By 10:00, I had climbed into bed. The rain continued to drizzle softly outside, managing to distract my mind now and then. A heavy sigh escaped my lips.. I couldn't feel more alert.. It is inevitable that I will get no rest at all. Not with Kyo on my mind. Not with all my questions, saturating my mind and overwhelming at once. I was truly about to burst! There's no telling when it will subside. There was only one solution I could find. One daring, bold solution... 

I threw my legs over the bed's edge and got to my feet. I then twisted my pajamas around me more fittingly and exited my room, quiet as mouse. Although, the floor beneath my feet creaked about every third step. It shouldn't be bothersome at all, I hoped, considering it would be inaudible to a person behind a closed door.

Traveling in the dark hallway and ending at my destination was no challenge. But entering my destination was. I gathered the courage so many times and lost it. I guess, this time, I will hold my breath. Sliding the door open gently, I invaded the occupied room and sealed it back. The air in here was slightly niftier, and even a slight decrease in temperature was noticed. As I made my way the other side without rousing the one in bed, I stumbled over clothes and god knows what else is on the floor.

Then I paused, hesitating, inhaling deep breaths, and repeating the calming process five times. Gazing to my immediate left, a giant huddle of blankets in the shape of a curled body laid dead silent. I crept closer to it. Hesitating _again_. I was getting fed up with this now. Fed up with my having to wait for answers because i'm too slow to move forward. My hand caressed over the cold wall, and I quickly discovered the location of the light switch. I flickered it on. As to be expected, the light burned my eyes and blinded me longer than 10 seconds.

I heard the bed creak as the certain someone stirred and removed the covers off his face. Not even blankets could keep him asleep from the light, I found out. My planned worked anyway. Rushing to open my eyes, I strained them to adjust to the brightness of the room. Sure enough, Kyo's startled face came into view. I must look like a complete idiot.

The covers gradually slid down his bare chest as he scooted away from me, as of I was threatening to attack, which I wasn't.

"Yuki- what the _hell_? What's your problem, comin' into my room like this in the middle of the damn night? You gotta case of somnambulism or somethin'?" he asked me, quite bewildered.

(_somnambulism _means sleep walking)

As serious as I was, a little bit of this situation _was _funny. I'd have the courage to laugh on it later. "Kyo... I want to talk to you about what happened today.." I replied, once again finding him vulnerable with his now scraggily hair and bare chest and the addition of him being positioned in bed. The strange feelings I would get from my dreams with him settled inside my chest. I was completely helpless to stop them. Without waiting for his response, I pulled the desk chair towards his bed and sat uncomfortably on it. I hoped here and now, I would get some straight answers from Kyo.. And maybe..just maybe, if he's serious enough, i'll confess my dreams to him..but what if I would be rushing this? No worries...Kyo was rushing this to begin with..

* * *

_To be continued.. Hope you like! I'm not use to writing in first POV, so this is a nice new style to practice. Please give good reviews, and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, which is to be continued by another member of FurubaProject6! nn_

_-Mimi_


	3. Chapter 3

A Lie, A Betrayal, and Heartbreak

Author: Animeluvr4lyfe

Disclaimer: This is really sad, but…alas, I do not own Fruits Basket…I don't own the quote either, so don't sue.

Chapter III:

The famous quote: _If you love someone, let them go. If they didn't come back, it wasn't meant to be. If they come back after you let them go, it was._

* * *

You asked, you get the answer. And this is my part to what happened.

* * *

I closed my eyes uncomfortably as the darkness surrounded my room and me. This is getting lame… I'm so…sleepy. Damn…stupid rain. I toss and turn in my bed, but no matter how hard I try, I can't sleep. I give up and walk quietly down the stairs. Where did I hear the saying, 'Cats are nocturnal'?

I sigh as I grabbed my arm for some warmth and continue to walk down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and headed for the cupboard. I prepared it for some hot cocoa. This is…I started to think.

"…lame…" I said the last word out loud.

After finishing the hot cocoa—mind you, it was pretty good—I walked back up the stairs with a sleepy yawn, stretching my arms above my head…and…

…ran straight into a wall.

"…the hell?" I asked as I grabbed my head in pain. Shit, it hurt real bad. "Damn, damn, damn…" I swore under my breath as I changed course and headed for the bathroom instead. In the bathroom, I saw that the cut wasn't as bad as it looked. I looked around the bathroom for the first aid kit but soon gave up afterwards. I ran my hand under the cool running water and placed it on top of my cut.

I nearly screamed at the stinging. "Damn…how does Tohru do this?" I asked myself, but shrugged and walked back to my bedroom. It was a few hours later that Yuki came into my room and turned my lights on.

* * *

"Didn't you hear me? I said, _nothing_ happened today!" I snarled at him. I think my cat-like traits are taking over, because Yuki backed away from me after I said that. "Ah! I mean…that is… Look, I don't feel anything for you, so…just…" I looked away, not wanting to his face. I didn't finish the sentence and instead, I took interest in the closed window.

"Listen to me, Kyo!" he suddenly yelled at me. My eyes widened as he nearly glomped me. Both of his arms were on the wall behind me. His left hand on my right side and his right hand on my left side. I looked down.

"…I…lo—" he started as I looked up. I was surprised. His eyes…were so full of tears and emotion. I wanted to cry with him.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper at him, "…but…I can't, we can't. It would…be…wrong for us. The cat and the rat…" I snorted, "…falling in love?"

And then he threw me an unanswerable question. "Why?" My eyes widened again and this time, I couldn't answer the question. I didn't know it.

So I answered it truthfully. "I…don't know." I looked down in disappointment, but I looked up at the sound of a stomach grumble. I looked at Yuki in confusion, but I saw embarrassment in his face.

"Uh…do you wanna go downstairs to have something to eat? Since, you're hungry?" I decided to ask. He blushed and nodded meekly. He smiled a rare and genuine smile. "Uh…let me get a shirt," I said and got up and walked over to my closet. "Unless…you like it like this…" I smirked at him.

He blushed even harder. "I don't care…" he mumbled and we both climbed down the stairs.

* * *

The stairs creaked as we both walked as quietly as we could up the stairs. We had just finished off some hot cocoa, ramen and polished off the rest of the rice crackers. I guess Yuki and I were hungrier than I thought.

"Kyo?" asked Yuki quietly. We both stopped and I turn around with a confused look on my face.

"What is it?" I asked without a thought. Yuki blushed for a minute before talking.

"Could I? I mean…would…you let me…sleepwithyoutonight?" he asked, the last part pretty quick. I looked in confusion.

"Let you what?"

He took a deep breath and started to ask again. "Would you let me sleep with you tonight?" he asked nervously, making a perfect imitation of Tohru, wringing her hands over and over again.

That surprised me. It shouldn't have, but it did. Now that I look back, I wonder what he was thinking…anyways, let me continue.

I gave up and nodded. I smiled and led us back into my room. When Yuki switched the light on, he finally noticed the cut I had gotten earlier. I guess it got worse.

"Kyo! What happened to your head?" he asked, voice full of concern. He ran towards me and reached out a hand to take a closer look at it. I let him. He frowned and said, "Look, I'm not Hatori, but I can help."

He ran out of my room and came back a few minutes later with the first aid kit.

"Where'd you find that thing? I was looking for it earlier, but I couldn't find it!" I nearly yelled at him. For a minute, he pouted and to me, he just looked cute. I could feel my heart pounding as I place my hand over it. Then I realized, I still didn't have a shirt on!

It was my turn to turn red. Yuki took the need bandages out and the cleaning stuff which I have no idea what to call them and walked over to me. I walked over and did what was told to. I didn't know that Yuki knew how to do these things.

"Where'd you learn to do this kind of stuff?" I asked gruffly. He shrugged and answered, "I picked it up from Hatori…" I didn't heed it. It was a hint. That sentence.

By the time he finished, both of us were very sleepy, so I climbed into the bed and felt Yuki climb in after. With my back turn from him, I whispered, "Make sure you get up before the others so they don't see you…" and I fell asleep.

But all through the night, I could feel his warmth. His arms around me. I smiled softly to myself and snuggled some more. Every night then, he would come to my room or I would to his room, and we'd just sleep and sometimes talk. I've avoided his question about what happened today…but how long can I? And then…I realized…

Oh, god. I love him so much.

* * *

Animeluvr4lyfe: …I really have nothing to say except…do you like it? I didn't really like the beginning and I sort of thought that it was too fast. Sorry it's kind of short…the chapter.

Oh and I'm not good at writing in first POV's so please be kind! And this is actually my first time at writing this kind of story!

Anyways, Sakuya, you're up next! Good luck!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lie, A Betrayal, and Heartbreak**

**Author: **Sakuya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, either! (TT)

**Btw:** This is Yuki's POV (This chapter, I mean…)

* * *

**Chapter 4: One of the days I shall never forget**

I woke up the next morning with Kyo by my side. This time, we were in my room. I flopped over, groaned and stared at the clock, it was all a blur, so I my eyes squinted. It read 6:24am, Tohru would be waking up soon. GREAT!

I stretched out in my bed quickly, and rubbed my eyes. Then, I shook Kyo. "Wake up…" I groaned.

His eyes flickered open to the sound of my voice, I guess we're getting used to each other's voices. "Yuki? What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"6:25am, Tohru will be up in 5 minutes or so, so you got to get in your…" I paused to yawn, "bed."

"Okay," he paused and grinned at me, "you damn rat."

I chuckled, "Stupid cat."

Kyo rolled across the bed to get to the door, he quietly opened it and closed it. Me, I wouldn't know what he does after that.

Lately, I've been a better morning person than I usually am. Maybe it's because I get to see Kyo by my side.

I snapped out f my thoughts, when someone knocked on the door softly. "Yuki? Are you awake?" asked a soft voice.

"Miss Honda?"

"Oh-sorry, I thought you were awake, I didn't mean to wake you. Oh- but what if you were awake, I'm so sorry." She fumbled with her words.

I chuckled, "No, it's all right." I put my hand up to tell her to stop when I realized the door was closed, and she couldn't see my hand.

"Um…Yuki?" she asked again.

"Yes, Miss Honda?" I said, suddenly deciding to get dressed.

I took off my Pajamas and got dressed in our school uniform. This didn't take too long, since I didn't care how I looked. But, Tohru did take awhile to say what she had on her mind.

When I got dressed and went through my appearance, and my tie. I opened the door, and Tohru wasn't there anymore. "Um…." I shrugged it off, and decided to head to Kyo's room.

When I got to my destination I knocked on the door, "Kyo?"

Kyo, too, was in his school uniform. "Yuki?"

"Want to get breakfast together?"

"Here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else… It's early, no one will see us."

"I guess…"

We headed out the door, without a single word or notification that we were going out. But, I don't think they'll get too worried.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey a crape vendor, want one Yuki?"

"Sure," I smiled with all my heart, and nodded. I guess I shouldn't say I smiled with all my heart, I just smiled. There, plain and simple, and more accurate. I guess Kyo still isn't used to me smiling at him, because he started to blush a bit.

We walked to the crape vendor talking and laughing. "What would you like?" a kind, old lady asked us.

"I'll take a vanilla," I said.

"And I'll take a chocolate." Kyo continued.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said.

Kyo was pulling out his wallet, and so did I. "I'm paying for this you stupid cat…"

"No, you damn rat, I am…"

"You paid for breakfast, I'll pay for this!"

"But Yuki, you left out the part of when you paid for lunch."

"We'll pay rock, paper, scissors."

"Okay… rock, paper, scissors!" we both said as we showed our hands.

I had Rock, and Kyo had rock.

"Again! Rock paper scissors,"

We both had paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Finally, Kyo had paper, and I had rock. "HA! Shows you right, you damn rat." I sighed.

I guess if you compare Kyo and I, to a regular couple. I would be the girl. I seem more like the girl, don't I? I mean, I garden and I look prettier…except for the fact that Kyo's a better cook, then…. Kyo's the girl. But, that was just one factor. But, I don't mind being the girl, if I'm with Kyo, nothing matters. As long as I'm with him.

"Here you go," the lady said, as Kyo handed her the cash. "Thank you." I smiled at her and we left.

"Hey Kyo?" I asked.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Let's go to the beach,"

He was about to say no, but I had to add the pleading smile. That certainly changed his mind… I think.

"All right, fine, let's go."

**

* * *

**

Kyo and I walked on the wet sand, and the sun was about to set. "Kyo, let's watch the sunset."

"What… no way! Are you crazy you damn rat?"

I slipped my hand into his and smiled charmingly, "come on please?" I ignored his question.

He didn't respond, he was too busy blushing about the fact that we're holding hands. I turned and faced the ocean.

The sky turned an enchanting purple-ish pink. The dim yellow light of the sun's rays added a beautiful, glorious touch to the sky. You could see tints of dark blue and gray, from the sky and the clouds. It was beautiful. I glanced at Kyo, and he too was staring at this miraculous sight. He had a slight curve on his lips, and he eyes softened. Kyo and I watched as the sun disappeared behind the vast ocean.

After it was all over, something came over both of us.**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 4.**

Okay, um… I have only one thing to say to you readers. Which is, I AM SO SORRY! MY chapter was really bad, I am so SORRY! starts to say sorry like Ritsu then stops

I need to do some polishing on my chappies/ ficcy's. I haven't done so well in awhile.

Okay, Jezebel, you're up! Good luck, and I hope I gave you a good spot to start at.


	5. Chapter 5

Hewwo! It's my turn! Muwahahaha!1 Time do destroy the story and make everyone die! (Just kidding!) Well, here we go! Hope you like it. This chapter is basically cute kinky Yuki X Kyo mush.

-

Yuki's POV

I don't know how long we looked at that sunset. It could have been minutes, hours…. Evfen days. I don't know. Time has become a fleeting and unimportant novelty to me. The time is spent with Kyo, however, is a different matter. Occasionally I stole a glance at him. He was looking at the sunset just as I was. Once again I was surrounded with feelings of awe. He looks almost immortal. As if the sun had shone so brightly for him that it had lightly toasted his skin to a healthy brown.

He caught me looking at him, and smiled at me. I looked away, blushing. Like him, I still wasn't used to the whole concept of spending time with him like this.

He put a hand through his hair. It was as red as the sunset itself.

"Nice…Isn't it?"

"mm."

The silence was hard to ignore. I gradually made myself speak to Kyo. "You… Have any… Tests coming up?"

"You're insulting me by talking about the dullest thing imaginable. Talk about something like… In fact, don't talk at all." He leant to his side and caught me off guard. I was looking straight ahead and I felt a pair of soft lips against my flushed cheek. When they moved away I looked at him, hiding behind my grey fringe, trying not to let him see my eyes.

He was smiling at me. Two more red sunsets blinked in my direction. Maybe if I kept looking at him I'd get a tan?

"See? Talking isn't exactly much better than that."

"N-no… It's not."

I smiled shyly. This all felt so new… Fresh… Naked. It was like being in a whole new world, blindly stepping into a new horizon under a giant red setting sun. With him.

I was interrupted in my reflections with his form leaning heavily on top of me. I laughed. The back of his head was covered in sand.

I tried to push him off, but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me, pushing me flat into the sand. I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a moment or two, until I started sinking into the grainy sand and insisted that he get off me.

We stayed there in the setting sun. Words came easier. Kisses came and went. Conversations were exchanged. It was like we had been friends from birth. Instead of enemies.

-

Eventually we trailed back to civilisation. It was… Almost sad, I guess. I didn't exactly want to go home. To my regret we made it back for dinner. I would have loved the idea of being able to tell myself that everything I ate that day was supplied by him or for him.

My regret didn't last much longer though. Things started to speed up again.

We were sitting opposite each other. The two other residents of the house were next to us. We stayed quiet, only speaking when we were spoken to. We were trying to create the illusion that nothing had changed between us.

Things were going fine, until I felt a strange feeling on my bare foot. It was another foot. I discreetly glanced under the table. Sure enough, there was his foot, sliding over mine. I snapped back upright. What the hell was he doing. I looked at him. He was smirking at me. The dog was staring at us with one eyebrow raised. Honda-san was looking almost worried. But they both stayed quiet.

I squeaked a little as I felt the foot sliding up the leg of my pants. I looked at him dangerously. I think he took it the wrong way, because his foot was now out of my trousers and on my…

OK, two could play at that game. It was time to fight fire with fire. I moved my free foot and shoved my big toe in-between his. He jumped, unsuspecting. Shigure tilted his head. He knew something was going on. To my relief, as I had hoped, Honda-san was oblivious. But she wouldn't be for long if we carried on.

I jabbed my foot into his shin. He flinched. I raised my eyebrow. He took his foot down and put it back on the floor. I looked under the table. God… He even had cute toe cleavage…

I lifted my head back up, waited for Tohru and Shigure to look in a different direction, and then I smiled at him. He smiled back. My heart raced faster by the second. It was all a game. One big game of kiss chase. I just hoped we wouldn't be caught.

-

When I think of all that now… It's like remembering a dream. But of course…. That wasn't all that happened. We shared times together…. Deep, meaningful love. You and I. Remember Kyo… In this story we are telling together…. You haven't even broken my heart yet.

-

Aiee! My turn is up! Tenshi's up next, and so the cycle turns… Hope the chapter did justice to the fine ones I have followed up. And Sakuya, your chapter wasn't bad like you made it out to be! It was good! I loved it! This is really fun.


End file.
